LA NAVIDAD DE SEVERUS SNAPE
by Livia57adC
Summary: A Severus no le gusta la Navidad. Pero su joven amante le hará cambiar de opinión.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos.

**Nota:** Continuación de _Cuando No Llegas_

* * *

**LA NAVIDAD DE SEVERUS SNAPE**

* * *

Mi mirada se pasea lenta y calculada sobre los Gryffindor y Slytherin de tercer año. Después miro el reloj de la pared, para comprobar que sólo me quedan seis minutos de ese insalubre placer de sentirme verdugo implacable hasta el último instante de la última clase del día, momento en el que se proclamarán oficialmente las vacaciones de Navidad. Paseo con talante apocalíptico entre los pupitres, recogiendo los ensayos de treinta centímetros de pergamino que pedí sobre ingredientes asiáticos. Finjo no ver los rostros ansiosos, casi agonizantes, de mis alumnos. Incluidos los de mi propia Casa. Ojos ávidos de segundos para que la manecilla llegue por fin a las cinco. Pero sé que nadie se moverá hasta que yo, magnánimo, lo autorice. Y lo hago a las cinco y tres, antes de que, en lugar de explotar calderos, empiecen a explotar adolescentes consumidos por su trivial impaciencia.

Cuando el vestigio de la última túnica desaparece por la puerta de la mazmorra, me siento ante mi escritorio, todavía con el fajo de pergaminos que acabo de recoger en la mano. Me alegro de librarme de chiquillos estúpidos y revoltosos por un par de semanas. Me congratulo también de no tener que hacer rondas nocturnas, aunque ello me prive del placer de atrapar a los incautos que se atreven a quebrantar el toque de queda. De no tener que soportar el alboroto de los pasillos, ni la bulliciosa jarana del Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, estas fechas a las que todos parecen estar tan apegados, a mí me ahogan. Me deprimen. Me llenan de un rencor viejo, extendido hasta mi adultez desde la infancia. Espero que este año a Flitwick no se le ocurra pedirme ayuda para decorar el Gran Comedor, porque soy capaz de convertirle en vela y dejar que el pabilo se consuma hasta que sólo queden chorretones de enano en el frío suelo de piedra.

Empiezo a recoger con desgana. Recito un par de hechizos y restauro el orden en la devastada clase, arrollada por las prisas de alcanzar cuanto antes la puerta a dos semanas de libertad. No sé por qué mi pensamiento vuela de repente a él. Tal vez porque sé que no le gusta verme así. Reconcomido y atormentado. A veces se enfada cuando gruño y no reprimo mi ironía más hiriente. No por él, se justifica siempre, que ya tuvo años para curtirse contra burlas maliciosas y ácidas palabras. Sino por mí. Porque no tengo necesidad de castigar mi corazón con una amargura que viene de tan lejos. ¡Cómo si yo no supiera de la suya! De cada una de esas pequeñas marcas que han quedado gravadas en su propio corazón; penas y desilusiones tan cinceladas e inamovibles como las mías. No sé de qué me extraño. Al fin y al cabo pienso en él a todas horas. Y sufro como un necio Hufflepuff sólo de imaginar que su maldito trabajo un día me lo arrebate. O no sé si aun peor. El amor de otro. Uno más joven. Más atractivo. Menos amargado.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

El castillo luce glorioso. Sus piedras rezuman espíritu navideño y no se sienten tan frías vestidas de acebo, muérdago y flores de Pascua. O de eso trata de convencerme Pomona, parloteando sin cesar mientras yo intento terminar mi desayuno. Como cada año, Hagrid ha instalado un enorme abeto en el Gran Comedor. Y, como siempre, Flitwick lo ha sobrecargado demasiado para mi gusto. También me sobran unas cuantas guirnaldas. El atrevido Profesor de Encantamientos ha puesto un par de ellas en cada una de las ventanas de la gran sala. Se respira un ambiente excesivo. Ni siquiera me atrevo a alzar la mirada para no encontrarme con esa infecta cantidad de angelitos que revolotean bajo el techo, batiendo convulsivamente sus alitas al son de alegres villancicos. Faltan dos días para Navidad y no sé nada de él. Supongo que es una razón más que me hunde en este abatimiento e incrementa mi mala leche. Pomona no sabe lo cerca que está de tragarse una flor de Pascua, maceta incluida. Mis ojos se dirigen con resentimiento al alegre bullicio frente a la mesa de los profesores. Este año se han quedado más alumnos de los esperados. Llenan más de la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor, así de revueltos y bien avenidos todos ellos. Jodidamente felices y contentos. Yo sólo siento ganas de alzar la varita y practicar el tiro al angelito. Tal vez venga a entretenerme un rato cuando el Gran Comedor se quede vacío…

Corro apresurado a mi santuario después del desayuno. A la bendita paz de mis habitaciones. No tengo ganas de corregir trabajos ni de preparar las clases del segundo trimestre. ¿Para qué? Nada ha cambiado en el programa desde hace tres años. Me lo sé de memoria. Sólo deseo sentarme tranquilamente en mi cómodo sillón y leer. Al entrar, compruebo que los elfos domésticos ya han pasado a hacer la limpieza. Y descubro, con más enojo que sorpresa, que hay un enorme ramo de acebo sobre mi mesa de trabajo. Y que de la chimenea cuelga una gran guirnalda con dos enormes bolas rojas. Y un calcetín. Parpadeo unos instantes, preguntándome si habré visto bien o acaso mi té contendría algún tipo de alucinógeno esta mañana. ¡Un calcetín! No sé si reírme o echarme a llorar. Pero en este castillo hay un elfo doméstico que se llevará la prenda cuando me entere de quién ha sido el autor de esta insensata decoración. Disgustado, saco mi varita e intento, pronto me doy cuenta de que en vano, hacer desaparecer tanto absurdo adorno de la estancia. Después de probar mil y un hechizos, me doy por vencido. Pero esto no quedará así, no señor. Y si descubro que es Dumbledore quien está detrás de todo esto, le atraganto a caramelos de limón. ¡Por mis muertos!

A la fuerza resignado, busco en la biblioteca el libro en el que he estado pensado mientras venía hacia aquí para desintoxicar mi organismo del empalagoso ambiente. En mi inocencia, creyendo que nada podía romper el imperturbable equilibrio de comodidad y austeridad que mantengo en mis estancias. Vilmente transgredido en fechas supuestamente de paz y generosidad de espíritu. Me siento por fin con mi _Oscuridad_ de Lord Byron en la mano y empiezo a leer.

_Tuve un sueño que no era del todo un sueño._

_El brillante sol se apagaba, y los astros_

_Vagaban apagándose por el espacio eterno,_

_Sin rayos, sin rutas, y la helada tierra_

_Oscilaba ciega y oscureciéndose en un cielo sin luna._

Pero no logro entregarme al deprimente texto con el entusiasmo de otras veces. Mis ojos viajan de nuevo hasta el ofensivo calcetín que me desafía desde la chimenea. Me fuerzo a retomar la lectura.

_La mañana llegó, y se fue, y llegó y no trajo consigo el día,_

_Y los hombres olvidaron sus pasiones ante el terror_

_De esta desolación, y todos los corazones_

_Se congelaron en una plegaria egoísta por la luz,_

_Y vivieron junto a hogueras, y los tronos,_

_Los palacios de los reyes coronados, las chozas,_

_Las viviendas de todas las cosas que habitaban,_

_Fueron quemadas en los fogones, las ciudades se consumieron,_

_Y los hombres se reunieron en torno a sus ardientes casas_

_Para verse de nuevo las caras unos a otros._

Cierro el libro y me levanto. En pie ante la chimenea,observo con detenimiento la ofensiva prenda. Y por primera vez, apartando el coraje que me ha cegado, me doy cuenta. Tejido en lana roja, salpicado de pequeños y verdes abetos, tiene un nombre bordado en brillante hilo plateado que lo atraviesa en inclinada verticalidad de arriba abajo: _Severus_. Como un reencarnado Ebenezer Scrooge, me siento tentado a soltar un despectivo _¡paparruchas!_, en franca comunión con el avaro y misántropo personaje de Dickens. No obstante, no puedo dejar de preguntarme de quién habrá sido la peregrina idea de tejer un calcetín navideño con mi nombre. Vuelvo a mi libro con la firme intención de averiguar si los demás profesores también tienen este inútil símbolo navideño colgando de sus propias chimeneas, sólo porque este año nuestro senil Director lo haya ordenado así.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Un pesado manto de nieve se extiende por los terrenos de Hogwarts. El lago está helado y, a lo lejos, los árboles del Bosque Prohibido parecen menos sombríos, enharinados de un blanco brillante bajo la luz de una nueva mañana. Sin embargo, mi humor es todavía más negro, si cabe, que hace dos días. La chiquillería aúlla villancicos mientras comen, y sus risas llenan el Gran Comedor con una falta de modales inadmisible aun en estas fechas. Dumbledore sonríe, beatico. Flitwick está preocupado porque le faltan algunos angelitos, mientras Aurora insiste en asegurar que Júpiter, Mercurio y Marte formarán un trío planetario la noche del 24 de diciembre. Es decir, hoy. Y a mis supuestamente discretas preguntas sobre calcetines colgando de chimeneas, sólo he obtenido resabidas sonrisas. Sonrisas sospechosamente felices. Estúpidas, a mi modo de ver. Y como el _elfocidio_ todavía no consta en el código penal mágico como delito, supongo que los elfos domésticos han decidido mantenerse alejados de mi camino. Al menos, hasta que esa sabelotodo de Granger logre elevarlos a la categoría de criaturas protegidas. ¡Que ya le vale!

Algunas lechuzas, pocas, irrumpen en el Gran Comedor a mitad del desayuno. Apenas aparto la mirada de mi tostada, porque casi nunca recibo correspondencia y no la espero tampoco hoy. No puedo dejar de sobresaltarme cuando un par de patas aparecen junto a mi plato y descubro a la hermosa lechuza de níveas plumas y ojos ambarinos que me mira tan intrigada como yo a ella. Levanta su pata hacía mí, para que desate el mensaje que su dueño le ha ordenado entregarme. Me pregunto si se habrá vuelto loco, mientras mi corazón golpea contra mi pecho con una repentina y maniática sinfonía de latidos que amenazan con provocarme un infarto. Hedwig ulula impaciente, todavía con la patita levantada, a la espera de que mis temblorosos dedos logren desatar la nota. Lo consigo, consciente de que soy observado, demasiado observado por mis compañeros de claustro. Y si esperan que les conceda el placer de leer esta misiva en público, pueden esperar sentados. La guardo rápidamente en el bolsillo y me fuerzo a seguir con el desayuno, a pesar de que estoy seguro de que mi estómago va a rehusar cualquier intento de meterle otra tostada. Aunque sean un par de sorbos de té. Percibo algún que otro suspiro de desencanto y me obligo a mantener mi máscara de imperturbabilidad, y a no dejar escapar esa sonrisa mordaz que pugna por salir de mis labios.

Llego a mis aposentos con las tripas retorcidas a base de curiosidad y de impaciencia. Extraigo sin perder tiempo el sobre de mi bolsillo y lo rasgo sin miramientos, dejándolo caer al suelo. Es su letra, me digo, con la alegría propia de un tonto que se contenta con señalar lo obvio.

_Querido Severus:_

_¡Estoy tan ansioso por verte! De besarte, de tocarte. De escurrir tu pelo entre mis dedos y lamer tu piel hasta no reconocer otro sabor que el tuyo. Pero a pesar de mi deseo de pasar contigo esta noche, de celebrar nuestras primeras Navidades juntos, todavía no sé si será posible. Algunos asuntos amenazan con retenerme más tiempo del que quisiera. Pero te aseguro que mañana nada me impedirá llegar a Hogwarts y comerte entero, así tenga que volar la noche entera. Palabra de Gryffindor._

_Por cierto, ¿te gustó el calcetín? Le pedí a la señora Weasley que lo tejiera especialmente para ti. Y como te conozco, le rogué a Dobby que se asegurara de que no pudieras hacerlo desaparecer. ¿Cómo si no ibas a recibir tu regalo de Navidad?_

¡Estúpido Gryffindor!, mascullo, ahora con el corazón arrebolado y una sensación de cálida placidez recorriendo cada centímetro de piel bajo mi pesada túnica. Como un jovencito enamorado oprimo las palabras de mi amante contra mi pecho, deseando ya su maravillosa boca sobre la mía. A esos ojos que acarician más que sus manos cuando se miran en los míos. Apenas soy consciente de que estoy haciendo algo tan ridículo como oler un trozo de pergamino, a la espera de encontrar sobre la amarillenta superficie cubierta de tinta, el más leve rastro de su aroma. Reconócelo, patético remedo de profesor, estás enamorado. Y ahora mismo demasiado excitado para tu propio bien. Doblo el pergamino cuidadosamente y lo guardo en el bolsillo de mi chaleco, sobre mi corazón. Me siento en mi sillón, frente a la chimenea, y contemplo ese trozo de lana hecho calcetín por obra y gracia de Molly Weasley. Y sonrío, sonrío, sonrío…

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Hay que ver lo que son capaces de hacer cuatro líneas escritas en un pergamino. Apaciguado mi turbio temperamento de días anteriores, he pasado una tranquila tarde corrigiendo los trabajos de mis alumnos con una inusitada, y tal vez preocupante, benevolencia. Arropado por la que ahora siento cálida presencia de ese montón de lana que exhibe mi nombre y, sí acaso, levemente molesto por el frondoso ramo de acebo que parece haberse atornillado testarudamente a mi mesa.

A las siete en punto abandono pergaminos y tintero, con los ojos algo cansados, y me dispongo a tomar una ducha. Y a vestirme después dignamente para la cena navideña. Es decir, de un sobrio y elegante negro. A las ocho menos diez ingreso en el Gran Comedor, listo para afrontar una sesión de alegre camaradería entre profesores y alumnos, comiendo todos en la misma mesa. Compruebo con desagrado que mis colegas se han repartido a lo largo de la mesa entre los alumnos. Así que aprovecho la silla de una de las esquinas, todavía vacía, pensando que así solamente estaré rodeado de niños cantores por un flanco. Me alegro de que sea Minerva quien esté sentada frente a mí, porque ella no suele dejarse afectar demasiado por la fiebre navideña. Aunque su gorro de cuadros escoceses hoy sea sospechosamente rojo y verde. Cuando Dumbledore tras el inevitable discurso da comienzo al banquete navideño, compruebo que la silla a mi lado sigue vacía. Un alumno de sexto, creo recordar que Ravenclaw, se sienta a continuación. No sé si está hecho aposta, pero no me importa. Si alguien cree que voy a hundirme porque el día de Navidad nadie quiera sentarse a mi lado, es que no conocen a Severus Snape.

Sostengo una amena conversación con Minerva, mientras ruego por que el tiempo pase rápido y llegue el día siguiente para dejar de sentir ansiedad por gozar de su presencia. En uno de los cajones de mi armario tengo guardado un magnífico estuche para varitas. Es de cuero, muy flexible y ligero, para poder llevarlo atado al cuerpo sin que moleste y que el mago pueda extraer su varita fácilmente en unos segundos. Tiene un hermoso repujado de un fénix con las alas abiertas y sus iniciales en plata, que hice incrustar en uno de los bordes. Es un regalo muy personal, lo sé. Y ahora lamento no tener otro calcetín para dejar que mi amante lo descubra mañana cuando llegue. Quiero que se acuerde de mí cuando no esté a mi lado. De la misma forma que yo le tengo en mente casi todo el tiempo. Y creo que ese estuche pegado a su cuerpo cumplirá bien con el cometido que pretendo.

Sigo enfrascado en mi diálogo con la subdirectora, cuando un pequeño revuelo al final de la mesa llama mi atención. No me doy cuenta de su presencia hasta que ha llegado a la mitad de la mesa y se detiene para saludar al Director, que le recibe con grandes muestras de afecto. Minerva se levanta para abrazarle, feliz de ver a su ex alumno favorito, y los demás profesores le saludan con la misma alegría.

—Siento estas pintas —se disculpa—. Pero si me entretengo, no llego.

Viste su túnica de auror, algo arrugada y un poco polvorienta, pero está impresionante. Su pelo alborotado, adorablemente alborotado debo decir, y sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío, dan fe de un largo y veloz viaje en escoba. Merlín sabrá desde dónde. Tengo el corazón en la garganta, lo confieso. Y el cerebro en la entrepierna. No puedo despegar los ojos de él, aun a riesgo de ser demasiado evidente, y sigo cada uno de sus movimientos como una cobra hipnotizada por un hábil encantador de serpientes. No soy el único impresionado. Los afortunados alumnos que han tenido que quedarse en Hogwarts esta Navidad tendrán algo que contar que pondrá verde de envidia a sus compañeros. Ni más ni menos que haber conocido en persona al mismísimo héroe del mundo mágico, quien reparte sonrisas a diestro y siniestro, y ha arrancado ya algún que otro mal contenido suspiro. _Manos quietas_, deseo gritarles, _porque es mío y no soy dado a compartir_. Pero me limito a seguir mirándole, a la espera de que por fin se digne a posar sus ojos sobre mí. Aunque tal vez, por prudencia, evite cualquier contacto que pueda inducir a pensar que hay algo entre nosotros. Después de todo, sólo somos amantes y hasta ahora nada me ha inducido a pensar que él quiera airear nuestra relación. ¿Lo quiero yo? No lo sé. Seguramente me vería ridículo junto a un joven de veintiún años, héroe y aguerrido auror, con un mundo de posibilidades abriéndose ante él.

Camina con decisión hasta la única silla vacía en la mesa. La que está a mi lado. De pronto mis ojos viajan hasta Dumbledore. Porque no creo en las casualidades. Y él los aparta con un deje de diversión para contestar a las incesantes preguntas de los alumnos que tiene a su alrededor.

—Feliz Navidad, Severus.

Estoy a punto de saltar cuando siento sus manos posarse firmes sobre mis hombros y cuando levanto la cabeza para devolverle el saludo, se inclina para dejar un beso suave y familiar sobre mis labios. Después aparta la silla y se sienta, tan tranquilo, como si no acabara de besarme delante de todo el profesorado y una buena cantidad de alumnos chismosos.

—¿Recibiste mi carta? —pregunta.

Yo asiento, como si mi cabeza la movieran los invisibles hilos de un titiritero. Y todo el mundo sabe que las marionetas no tienen voz. Así es como me siento ahora.

—He volado desde Londres como un poseso para poder llegar a tiempo —dice—. Ni el hechizo calefactor que me he echado ha evitado que me helara. Fíjate…

Y pone una de sus manos sobre la mía, la que sostiene con desmayo el cuchillo que dejo caer sobre el plato, sobresaltado. Su mano es un témpano de hielo con cinco dedos. Resisto la tentación de llevarla a mi entrepierna y así enfriarla un poco, ya que se encuentra en estado de erupción desde que ha llegado.

—Eres un temerario —le digo, no demasiado alto, mientras aparto con brusquedad mal calculada su mano de la mía, procurando no ver la sonrisita complacida de Minerva—. Podrías haberte aparecido fuera de los terrenos.

—Estaba demasiado agotado para aparecerme desde tan lejos —se inclina un poco y murmura—. ¿Y sí se me escinde alguna parte imprescindible de mi cuerpo?

—Merlín no lo quiera —respondo, refugiándome en la ironía y tomando de nuevo tenedor y cuchillo—. Come, y repón fuerzas.

_Vas a necesitarlas_, pienso con una sonrisilla interna mientras mi mente barrunta mil y una formas de hacerle entrar en calor.

—Pues no sabes el hambre que tengo —asegura, cogiendo sus propios cubiertos, dispuesto a atacar el asado de Navidad—. Casi no he probado bocado en todo el día.

Cabeza de chorlito, pienso meneando con resignación la mía. Podría haberse caído de la escoba de debilidad y agotamiento. Y entonces, ¡todo el mundo a buscar al estrellado héroe en algún punto entre Londres y Hogwarts! Una verdadera crisis nacional. Seguro que la culpa acababa siendo mía…

Reconozco que estoy un poco tenso. No esperaba ese reconocimiento tan abierto por su parte. Aunque todos se han comportado como si nuestra relación fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Me refiero a los profesores, por supuesto. Porque los alumnos no han dejado de mirarme con diferentes grados de asombro durante toda la cena, seguramente preguntándose qué coño habrá visto el héroe en el cabrón de su profesor de Pociones. Es bastante incómodo, la verdad. Y yo me pregunto qué dirían si supieran que mis labios todavía hormiguean por su beso.

A Merlín doy gracias cuando, haciendo alusión a su más que evidente cansancio, decide retirarse tras la copita de hidromiel que hemos tomado todos los adultos después del postre.

—¿Han llegado mis cosas? —pregunta, dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

—Esta tarde —responde el sonriente anciano—. Antes de empezar la cena, he dado orden a los elfos de que las dejen en las habitaciones de Severus.

¡En cuanto yo me habré dado la vuelta!, me digo, fulminando al traicionero Director con la mirada.

—¿Vamos, Severus? —pregunta, extendiendo una mano hacia mí.

Así que quiere hacer el numerito completo… Bien, vamos allá pues. Me levanto con tranquilidad, sacudo un poco mi túnica y, tras lanzar una mirada implícitamente rebosante de dolorosas amenazas a quien ose abrir la boca, coloco la silla cuidadosamente en su lugar. Me vuelvo hacia él, y en lugar de tomar su mano todavía extendida, le rodeo con mi brazo, apretándole tanto contra mi cuerpo que estoy seguro que le he dejado sin respiración. Como a la mayoría de los de la mesa.

—Vamos —respondo—. Estoy seguro de que un buen baño relajante antes de acostarnos te sentará muy bien —me vuelvo hacia la audiencia—. Señoras, caballeros, buenas noches.

Él saludo con la mano, aguantándose la risa mientras yo, aguantando el tipo, le conduzco hasta la salida del Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegamos frente a la puerta de mis habitaciones, al parecer ahora públicamente "nuestras" durante estas Navidades, ya estamos besándonos con tremendo ardor. Sólo dejo su boca para pronunciar apresuradamente la contraseña y después empujo la puerta con la espalda, arrastrándole al interior mientras sujeto su lengua entre mis dientes. Cierro la puerta con el pie mientras él lanza gemiditos, tratando de liberarse. Le quito la túnica, todavía con mi prisionera bien agarrada en la boca, y le envuelvo entre mis brazos. Su cuerpo se siente cálido, confortable. Entonces suelto esa deliciosa lengua para estampar a su dueño contra la puerta. Él se apoya con ambas manos contra ella, dócil, entregándose a mis propias manos, a mi boca, que ahora muerde con ferocidad su nuca. Grita un poco cuando mis dientes se hunden más en su piel, pero no intenta apartarme.

—¿Es mi castigo? —pregunta con un pequeño jadeo.

Lamo la porción de piel que he mordido y él se estremece.

—Por ser el último en enterarme —le digo.

Oigo su risa risueña, mientras hago desaparecer sus pantalones. Ahora ya no parece cansado, sino ansioso. Empina su desnudo culito de auror, duro y entrenado, contra mi mano. Lo menea un poco, provocándome. Y ronronea _Severus, mmm… Severus_, muy bajito, gimiendo como si sufriera mucho. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Acaricio la piel suave y caliente de sus nalgas. El dedo se me va solo hacia la raja que las separa para recorrerla despacio, arriba y abajo, sin introducirlo mucho todavía. Con la otra mano arrullo sus huevos, como sé que le gusta, presionándolos suavemente con un pequeño masaje. Espero a escuchar el siseo largo y trémulo que me avisa de que el dedo ahora será muy bien recibido. Y lo empujo entre su carne firme hasta que rozo el agujerito de fruncida piel y hurgo hacia adentro. Él gimotea y araña la puerta, moviendo sus caderas con un delicioso vaivén. Cuando envuelvo su pene y empiezo a bombearlo, jadea a pequeñas sacudidas, como si le faltara el aire.

—Cama… —dice con voz enronquecida.

Sonrío y hundo la nariz entre sus cabellos rebeldes, deslizándola hasta la nuca, aun con la marca de mis dientes en ella. Me lleno de su olor. Le respiro como un ahogado que aspira el aire que le revive. Llevo días esperándole. Deseando que mi amante, joven y atractivo, me tome como siempre lo hace. Enloqueciendo mis sentidos, alborotando mi deseo, clavándose en mí hasta que estallo en olas de placer salvaje y primitivo. Tomando también voluntad y corazón, haciendo que olvide cualquier otra cosa que no sean sus ojos. ¡Dios mío, tan verdes y rebosantes de pasión! Muero y resucito entre sus brazos cuando me mira de esa forma. Cuando me besa como si yo fuera el tesoro que no quiere que nadie le robe. No obstante, a veces es él quien se entrega a mí de una forma casi abandonada. Rendida. En tan pocas ocasiones que, aunque no es la posición que más disfruto, sí son momentos muy especiales entre él y yo. Sé cuando lo necesita. Y es justo lo que su cuerpo me está pidiendo mientras nos besamos de camino a la cama.

—Severus… —murmura cuando cae sobre el colchón, casi como si rogara.

No tengo paciencia. Muero por darle lo que me pide. Por sentir toda su piel bajo mis manos. Busco la varita en el bolsillo de mi túnica y la agito con urgencia una vez sobre él y otra sobre mí.

Quieto y desnudo, es ternura extendida sobre mis sábanas. Tan exquisito, que la saliva se me atraganta en la garganta al contemplarle. Tan perfecto, que una vez más siento la necesidad de pellizcarme para darme cuenta de que no sueño. Es mío. Y esa certeza hace que mi corazón brinque de contento como si tuviera quince años.

—¿Cómo me quieres? —pregunta.

—Ya lo sabes…

Gira sobre sí mismo despacio, dejándome ver el movimiento de cada músculo que obedece al sensual desplazamiento de su cuerpo. Su espalda, ancha y recia. Su cintura estrecha, recta. Y mi perdición, seguida de dos piernas torneadas y fuertes. Me espera tranquilo. Una sonrisa plácida apunta en sus labios, dibujando por un momento el rostro del niño que se fue hace ya tanto tiempo. Subo a la cama y me tiendo sobre él. Para sentirlo. Para que me sienta. Acaricio sus brazos lentamente y al llegar a sus manos, toma las mías con fuerza y cierra los ojos. Un suspiro dócil escapa de sus labios. Parece a punto de dormirse, pero yo sé que su piel está bien despierta y deseosa. Necesita que le tome poco a poco. Que le acaricie. Que le consienta. Arranca de mí la dulzura que yo espanto cuando me encuentro en su lugar. Él me da lo que yo deseo y yo le doy lo que tan pocas veces me pide. Hoy mi auror está tierno y le haré llorar de gozo.

Le devoro poco a poco, desde la nuca hasta los pies. Le oigo suspirar, le siento estremecerse. Gimotear cuando llego una vez más a su trasero. Sus nalgas están ensalivadas de tantas veces que labios y lengua las han visitado. Se las abro y él respinga cuando empiezo a comérmelo con tanto anhelo que al poco rato mis labios están entumecidos. Y estoy tan duro que me duelen los huevos. Deslizo un brazo bajo su cintura y le alzo un poco.

—Arrodíllate —le pido.

Él lo hace. Se arrodilla y después se inclina hacia delante, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para mantener una postura cómoda para ambos. Sin perder tiempo, coloco mi verga contra su agujerito brillante de saliva y empujo. ¡Dios mío, es tan estrecho! Le oigo lloriquear un poco mientras intento abrirme paso, ensancharlo tan despacio como soy capaz. Me aprieta tanto que temo correrme antes de haber podido deslizarme completamente dentro de él. Ahora soy yo quien jadea. Y él retiene el aliento mientras le hundo todo lo que tengo.

—Severus… —murmura apenas, con la cara aplastada contra las sábanas.

Un sufrimiento sublime, eterno y demasiado breve al mismo tiempo, y me acoge entero en su interior. Me doblo sobre él y reposo el pecho en su espalda, mi mejilla mimando la piel suave y caliente. Escucho su respiración agitada. Una mano oprime con fuerza la sábana. La otra se alza en mi busca. Las puntas de sus dedos rozan mi frente y dejo escapar un suspiro profundo, de esos que te llenan y vacían a la vez, de los que te arrebatan el alma. Podría morir ahora mismo y no me importaría. No obstante, me apoyo con una mano en el colchón y con la otra busco el miembro duro y abandonado de mi amante. Moverme es un dulce suplicio. Su carne estrangula la mía. La calienta y la oprime hasta volverme loco. Debajo de mí, él gime y jadea. Murmura mi nombre suavemente, enterneciendo la severidad de la palabra. Cuando sus caderas empiezan a moverse con más fuerza, me clavo en él con el ímpetu que he estado reteniendo. Mi cuerpo resbala sobre su piel húmeda. Pero mi mejilla se ha encolado a su espalda y sus dedos han enraizado en mi pelo. La cabeza me da vueltas y me mareo sólo de pensar en las palabras que vienen a mis labios con cada acometida. Todavía no estoy preparado para decirlas. Tal vez no lo esté nunca.

Su grito de liberación no tiene precio. Tiembla, gime. Y llena mi mano con su esencia caliente. Se desploma, cansado, todavía sometido por mis últimas envestidas. Me corro con tanta fuerza que mi cuerpo se sacude como el de un poseído, sin que pueda contenerme. Agotado, me dejo caer sobre mi inusualmente sumiso amante, que ahora jadea suavemente. Quiero decirle tantas cosas y no digo nada. Él tampoco habla. Pero busca mi mano y las enlazamos envueltos en un silencio cómodo y sobreentendido. Al cabo de un rato me estiro para poder llegar hasta la mesita de noche y coger la varita para limpiarnos. Apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. Él ya se ha dormido, cobijado bajo el calor de mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera despierta cuando tiro de él hacia las almohadas y después nos cubro a ambos con el edredón. Pero me busca para acurrucarse junto a mi cuerpo. Tal vez algún día sea capaz de decirle que le amo.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Siempre he sido madrugador. No importa si es Navidad o Año Nuevo. Me levanto y dejo a mi amado en la cama, no quiero despertarle. Debe estar agotado después del día que tuvo ayer. Le dejaré dormir hasta que el cuerpo le diga basta. Cierro la puerta con cuidado y camino hacia a la sala. Tal vez lea un poco antes de desayunar. Aunque la verdad es que me muero por una taza de té fuerte y caliente. Mientras intento decidirme, me acerco a la chimenea para avivar el fuego y calentar la estancia. Es entonces cuando lo veo. Hay algo en mi calcetín. Parece un trozo de pergamino. Lo extraigo con curiosidad. Efectivamente, es una hoja de pergamino atada con un elegante lazo rojo. La desenrollo y descubro con sorpresa que se trata de un contrato de trabajo. Entre Hogwarts y el hombre que duerme plácidamente en la habitación de al lado. Ayudante del Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras hasta acabar este curso, leo. La plaza será suya el curso que viene.

De repente los ojos se me empañan. Con una humedad caliente que no me deja ver bien. Las letras se me mezclan y ya me gustaría a mí decir que es por culpa de un problema de visión… Creo que el té y el libro esperarán un poco. Ahora mismo tengo un asunto más importante que atender bajo las sábanas de mi cama. Se llama Harry, ¿no os lo había dicho? Pero no es el Niño Que Vivió, ni el Elegido, ni el Salvador del mundo mágico. Tampoco el héroe y aguerrido auror. Sólo es Harry. Mi Harry. Un generoso regalo de Navidad.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡OS DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN MUY PRÓSPERO 2010!**


End file.
